Play For Me
by lilanimepinay
Summary: "Hey Yama" "Yeah Tai" "Do you love her?" "Yeah..." "Then go tell her you baka!" Sora has a play in her school Romeo & Juliet. Will Yama get the part? R/R Sorato~
1. Default Chapter

Play For Me  
  
By: LiLAnimePinay  
  
A/N: Hello thanks for choosing my story. ^-^ I'm a newbie at this so please don't make fun of me! u.u; Aggh this story was up before but Fanfic.net took it out because I put bad words* in the summary XD   
  
So I had to start it over again! Enjoy Play For Me R/R!  
  
Oh yeah…. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! ^-^; I mean who can ova here we just make fanfics!   
  
SORATO*~  
  
Chapter 1-A Play?  
  
"Wow Sora you're really good!" said Hikari. "Ya think?" Sora asked. She stared at the TV screen showing her karaoke score "89". While Hikari only had a 80. "Of course!" she said with a cheerful face. "You're a good singer too Hikari." Sora replied. "Sigh" "Are you guys done yet?" asked Taichi. Taichi was so bored from the singing he fell asleep. "You wanna try?" asked Sora. "Uh I don't think so, besides I'll probably beat both of your scores!" Taichi joked. Sora and Hikari gave a relief face because he wasn't gonna sing. "Sora, stay away from my brother when he starts to sing!" she said. "Ha ha we gotta go catch up with Yama come on Sor." he said. Sora grabbed her things and said bye to Hikari. "Maybe we can do karaoke again!" she yelled before heading down the stairs. "Yeah Seeya later!" Hikari yelled back. "Hey Tai wait up!" Taichi was way ahead of her almost to the exit. He waited for her near the exit. "Come on Yamato is suppose to pick us up!" he yelled. "OH!" "Sorry lets go!" Sora was almost near the exit and saw Taichi with a bummed face on. "Uh Taichi whats wrong?" Sora asked. ^-^; "That damn Yama he forgot!" he said angrily. (A/N: u.u; I'm sorry that I can't really explain what's happening , it's hard putting this in words cuz I made this story a manga first so just bear with it! Oh yea I'm adding faces*)   
  
  
  
Sora stared at the empty street. Usually Yamato would pick them up for school in his new mustang car. "That's ok we'll just walk, it won't take long!" she said. ^-^; "I guess…." he said. ¬_¬; But I really want to punch that Yama. "Taichi do you really hate Yamato?" asked Sora with a worried face. Taichi looked at her worried face and blushed that she would be worried about that. Taichi put his hands in his pockets "No…..it's just that he annoys me sometimes" he replied. "Oh….the whole rock star thing?" Sora asked. "Yeah…maybe." he replied. "HEY HEY GUYS!" yelled some one from a far. Sora turned around and saw a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who was running up to them. "Hey Tai isn't that Yamato?" Sora asked. "Yamato…." he replied. ¬_¬;; "Yo Guys!" Yamato yelled. "Damn you guys couldn't hear me!?" "I ran all the way up to here from my apartment, my car had to get fixed!" ^-^ "That's ok Yamato." Sora replied. "Yeah whatever…" Taichi replied.   
  
Sora noticed that Taichi and Yamato were wearing school uniforms. She wore a blue tank top with some short shorts. (A/N: Even though that's not even allowed in school SHHHH ^0^) "Guys why are you still wearing school uniforms, you know they changed the rule already!?" asked Sora. ^.^; "Do you want us to change?" asked Yamato. "Uh Yeah!" she replied. ^-^; Yamato winked at Taichi and he knew what he was trying to do. "Come on Taichi we gotta change" *wink* "Heh ok." he replied. Yamato and Taichi were about to take off their shirts. O//O *Blush* "EWWW NOT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled. Sora ran away and the boys chased after her. "Hey wait now you gotta change!" yelled Yamato & Tai.   
  
Sora ran up to the school doors and went inside to hide. But she stopped and noticed a poster with Romeo & Juliet about to kiss. The poster said "NEW PLAY AUDITIONS FOR ROMEO AND JULIET." Sora just stared at the poster like it possessed her or something. Taichi and Yamato entered the door "Hey look there she is!" "Hey what's up with Sora she's just standing there not caring if we're gonna strike!?" said Taichi. Yamato looked at the poster she was looking at. "Romeo & Juliet?" "I think Sora wants to be Juliet!" ^-^; "Well yeah so I can be Romeo!" said Taichi. "Ha yeah right!" Yamato replied. Yamato stared at Sora who was still just standing there looking at the poster. Sora really wants that part huh? "No way you're gonna be Romeo Tai cuz I am gonna be Romeo!" he joked. Yamato thought Sora would say something but she was still there. "SORA!" Yamato yelled. "Huh what?!" she replied. "Finally you're out of poster world!" "Oh umm sorry!" she replied. "So Sora why do you want that part so much?" asked Taichi. Sora smiled. ^-^ "I just want to be a part of something and I love romantic parts." Yamato smiled.  
  
A/N: =^0^= Hi ! Thank you for reading my story so far……. I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
Oh no is Sora gonna be Juliet? And who will be Romeo? And what's up with Yamato? And exactly why does Taichi hate Yamato? Eh? I WANNA KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well of course I know but you don't SO STAY FANFICAFIED FOR CHAPTER 2: Who is Romeo & Juliet?  
  
LiLAnimePinay~   
  
Please no flames if you hate my story that much then you shouldn't have read it all.  
  
Email:Damniteminemluvr@aol.com 


	2. Chapter 2:Romeo? Juliet?

LiLAnimePinay: Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! Chapter 2.…chapter 2.…chapter 2... O.o; Uh sorry I gotta get rid of that echo sometime. Heh…anyways what's happened so far? Nothing really Sora just really wants to be Juliet. Ok seeya! ^-^; Oh yea…. Please R/R! I really wanna see some reviews.   
  
Chapter 2:Romeo? Juliet?  
  
In Drama Class:  
  
The class was talking, gossiping, fighting, over stuff until the teacher came in. Mr. Pulley was chubby, wearing big glasses, and dull. (L.A.P: Muahahaha I just described my teacher! ^.^ *evil grin*) The class became quiet as soon as he came in.  
  
"Class….." He raised a eyebrow. He had heard girls laughing in the back. "Ahem!" "Anyway today I'll be picking the roles for Romeo & Juliet today."  
  
Sora's eyes lit up. She auditioned for that part of Juliet and stayed up practicing for it. Oh no what happens if I didn't get the part! All that practicing for nothing…. She put her head down so she wouldn't hear the lucky girl who got it. Yamato looked at her direction. Yamato had a worried face on. What's up with Sora, how come she's not excited. This was the part she wanted.  
  
"And the part of Juliet is…. "Sora still had her head down trying more and more not to listen. "Miss Sora!" "Wow lucky girl…" Sora mumbled. "Wait what"!? Her face was in shock. "Hey Sora you're Juliet!" Yamato yelled out to her.  
  
"And…Romeo shall be played by Mike Delinto." Mike smiled at Sora. He had black hair with a little pony tail, (Like Tenchi's hair from Tenchi Muyo!) A handsome face, and brown eyes. Sora began to blush. Yamato looked at her and looked away. Damnit that Delinto he's starting to get all the girls including Sora.  
  
After school:  
  
"Wow I got the part of Juliet in the play." Sora was so cheerful after that class. Taichi grabbed his jacket and smiled. "Heh…I'm glad I didn't get Romeo, I don't wanna waste my time memorizing all those lines!"  
  
^-^; "Taichi…." Sora said in grief. "Oh by the way where's Yamato?" Sora asked. "Probably at band practice or something." Taichi replied. "Oh…" Sora's face started to become depressed. "Well seeya Tai!" She waved back to Taichi and headed to her house.  
  
*Ring Ring Ring*   
  
"Hi Meems!" Sora said excitedly. Mimi had a surprised face on. "Oh hi Sora I usually call you!" *Sweat drop* "Heh…well I just wanted to tell you I got the part of Juliet!" "That's great Sora!" ^.^ Mimi put her phone in speaker mode and grabbed a J-14 magazine. Sora began talking about the play and stuff and Mimi pretended she was listening . "Yeah…so who's the lucky Romeo?" "Mike Delinto." "EH?!" Mimi screamed in shock.  
  
"Eh what's wrong?" Mimi smiled. "Oh nothing it's just that I used to go out with him." Uh ok….   
  
o.o; "Well I wish I could be there at you're play but…" Mimi looked at her pink fluffy planner it said "Date with Kino Friday Night!" "I'm busy that night." Sora knew she wouldn't come anyway even she wasn't going on a date. "Yeah….that's ok…bye Meems!"  
  
Next day In Drama Class:  
  
Mr. Pulley slammed his hands on to the desk. *POW* (that's how it sounds right ^-^;) "Students I've received news that our lead Romeo, Mike is sick for a week and won't be able to perform." (=^0^= He's not really sick I just kidnapped him! *Help me!* SHUTUP!) "So….I would like to announce the new Romeo is Yamato Ishida.  
  
Sora's eyes lit up. (No really have I been using that line too much? o.o;) What Yamato?! My best friend is gonna be Romeo?! Yamato gave a peace sign to Sora and smiled. "Heh now I can kiss the lovely Sora." Sora blushed and turned away from Yamato.  
  
L.a.P: Well Well? How'd you like it?! It's not to short is it!? AHHH! *Back to reality* If you like it please Review! If you don't well *points to door* Thank you for reading I'll update soon!  
  
On the next Play For Me Chapter 3: Romeo Kiss  
  
Sora: Oh no Yamato is Romeo I can't kiss him! Ne what I do?! Taichi stop making fun of me! Things heat up?! AHHH *BLUSH BLUSH* 


End file.
